Meet Angelo Gatti
|task = Meet Angelo at The Beverly in West Hollywood|location = The Beverly|rewards = +36 +114|previous = Going Pro Vlog|following = The Cascata Event}} Both Perry Young and Angelo Gatti believe you belong on stage as a professional model. But before Angelo Gatti brings in a new talent into the team of models he works with, he wants to meet you in person... Dialogue Text from Angelo= |Dialogue #1 = Hello (Y/N). Got your # from your manager. You know who I am?|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Of course, Angelo! '''2 I can see your name.|Dialogue #2 = 2''' Of course you can, but WHO I am is far more important than simply knowing my name. I am opportunity, texting you! '''1&'2' I've been speaking with your talent manager and we both believe you belong on stage as a professional model. I'd like to meet up. Before I bring a new talent into the team of models I work with, I like to meet them in person. How does The Beverly sound?|Your Dialogue #2 = Sounds great! When? Sure... when?|Dialogue #3 = I'm actually in West Hollywood already, so I can meet as soon as you're available. Now would be good... my time is valuable, after all.|Your Dialogue #3 = I'm on my way! K. See u there}} |-| Meeting Angelo= |Dialogue #1 = Hello (Y/N). Come, dance with me while we talk a little business...|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Uhm, no thanks. '''2 Dance? Are you serious? 3''' (Dance along with Angelo.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = '''1 2''' '''3 No hesitations? WONDERFUL! I love a person who is so willing to fearlessly throw themselves into something! Now, a little about me... Something to know about me is that I am very passionate about what I do, and I will always be very honest and straight forward with you. I give my work everything I have, and I expect no less from the models I work with.|Your Dialogue #2 = Got it.|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = I've been thinking a lot about you, (Y/N). When I saw you step out onto that stage at Projekt, I knew I was watching someone special... I just knew I wanted you on my team of models, which is headlined by someone who knows you very well...|Your Dialogue #3 = Emily!|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = That's right! She has had nothing but great things to say about you. In fact, she says you are her best friend!|Your Dialogue #4 = a''' I am! She's amazing... '''b That's kind of her... c''' We're not that close...|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = '''a She IS amazing. There is a reason she has been my muse for several months now, and my top model. She's looking forward to working with you. b''' '''c|Your Dialogue #5 = When do I start?|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = I have an event coming up very soon, actually. I was going to showcase all the new talent I'm working with... Instead, I'm going to pair you with Emily so she can show you the ropes and let you know how I like to run things. Sound good?|Your Dialogue #6 = Sounds perfect!|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = It is decided then. I'll work out the details with your talent manager and see you on stage in New York. Congratulations on becoming a professional model, (Y/N). I look forward to all the wonderful work we'll do together!|Your Dialogue #7 = Thanks, Angelo!}} |-| Tweet= |character name = Angelo Gatti |character feed name = @DesignByGatti |tweet = Angelo Gatti followed you! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals